Flame Claw Rogues
Info~ In the Flame Claw Rouges, all she-cats are queens until they have four litters of kits, even if the kits die. Once a queen has her fourth litter, she has the choice to become a healer, a warrior or go to Hidden Kit Adoption as a helper. The weaker kits here go to Hidden Kit Adoption. The stronger kits stay and grow until they are at a mating age. Then the female become Birthers and the males become cats in training. Rules~ 1. ALL SHE-CATS MUST STAY A BIRTHER UNTIL THEY HAVE THEIR FOURTH LITTER! 2. EVERY BIRTHER MUST HAVE A MATE! 3. EVERY CAT MUST HAVE A CLAN NAME! 4. PLEASE KEEP FUR COLORS NORMAL! 5. ALL LEADERS AND DEPUTIES MUST BE MALE! 6. LEADERS NAMES END IN EITHER -CLAW OR -FLAME! THIS MEANS THAT YOU CANNOT USE -FLAME OR -CLAW AS AN ENDING! 7. ANY CAT THAT THE LEADER SENDS TO HIDDEN KIT ADOPTION MUST STAY THERE UNTIL THE LEADER GOES THERE AND BRINGS YOU BACK! 8. All warriors with mates are called Maters. 9. IF IT SAYS "MATED TO" IN THE DESCRIPTION OF THE MATERS OR BIRTHERS, THEN THAT MEANS THAT THEY ARE FORCED TO HAVE THAT MATE UNTIL SHE HAS HER FOUR LITTERS! 10. IN A BIRTHER'S DESCRIPTION, IT MUST SAY HOW MANY LITTERS SHE HAS HAD. (Example~ Blueivy- Blue-gray she-cat with ivy green eyes. Has had three litters) 11. WHEN FEMALE KITS BECOME APPRENTICES, THEY ARE NOT BIRTHERS UNTIL THEY BECOME A "WARRIOR". Allegiances~ Leader~ Fireclaw- Ginger tom with fier colored claws, ginger-brown and orange tinted tortoiseshell splotches, scars scattered through his pelt and reddish-orange eyes. Blood thirsty. (Aspen.) Deputy~ Quailfoot- Mottled blue-gray tom with scattered black and bright silver spots and handsome blue-green eyes. Wise, strong and caring. He rarley speaks and when he does, its about rebelling against Fireclaw or teaching. Trainee: Daisypaw (Aspen) Healers(Up To Five)~ Sandyflower- Fluffy sand colored she-cat with pale brown, dark brown, fiery ginger and cream speckles dappling her fur and pinky-cream eyes. Sweet, nice and generous. (Aspen) ALL OTHER SPOTS RESERVED AT THE MOMENT! Healers In Training(Up To Five)~ ALL SPOTS RESERVED AT THE MOMENT! Maters(Warriors With Mates)~ Stonetail- Pale gray tom with a black gray tail and streaks on his pelt and dark yellow eyes. Mated to Icedream. Stonekit of Hidden Kit Adoption, Shatteredkit, Forgottenkit, Tinykit and Strongkit's father. Depressed, easily saddened and wise. Apprentice: Redpaw ''(Aspen.) Bloodfur- Dark, blood red-brown tom with black streaks on his pelt and light yellow eyes. Feirce, loud mouthed and rough. Mated to Creamlily. Cedarkit, Daisykit and Redkit's father. (Aspen.) Hawkwing-Handsome brown tabby tom with white paws and blood red eyes. Ivyfeather's mate. Father to Whisperkit and Featherkit. (Loudsplash/Mooneh) Treeblaze Calm, serious, thoughtful, kind, rebellious against Fireclaw, yet he hides that with loyalty, strong, muscular, fierce, intrepid, audacious, dark ginger tabby tom with scattered dark brown, light brown, cream, and pale gray tabby patches, one black paw, one white paw, and bright, glowing eyes, one fiery amber, one lime green. Dustyrain's mate. (Dove) Rushcoyote Coyotye-like, muscular, feminine, fluffy, long-haired, alluring, charming, long-limbed, calm, pale brown tabby tom with mottled gray patches, long claws, long teeth, tufted ears, a cream blaze on his muzzle, and rush-colored eyes. He is tom x tom and secretly in love with Treeblaze. Mated to Palewish. Diamondkit of Hidden Kit Adoption's father. (Dove) Icepelt- Friendly, bubbly, happy go lucky tom with ice blue eyes and white fur. Bramblevine's mate. (Bird) Warriors~ Jaggedfang- Black tom with golden stripes on his face, jagged, crooked teeth and dark green eyes. Blood thirsty, mean and ambitious. ''Apprentice: Cedarpaw ''(Aspen.) Birthers~ Icedream- Pretty white she-cat with dark gray and silvery-gray flecks scattered through her pelt and icy turquoise eyes. Mother to Stonekit of Hidden Kit Adoption. Mated to Stonetail. Quiet, a dreamer and never gives up hope. Expecting Stonetail's kits. Has had one litter. (Aspen.) Creamlily- Cream she-cat with dark tan legs and tips to her fur and lily colored, soft light purple eyes. Mated to Bloodfur. Has had 3 litters. Mother to Cedarpaw, Daisypaw and Redpaw. Expecting Bloodfur's kits. (Aspen.) Ivyfeather-Beautiful gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Already has one litter and is expecting a second. Hawkwing's mate. Expecting Hawkwing's kits. Mother to Hawkwing's kits, Whisperkit and Featherkit. (Loudsplash/Mooneh) Dustyrain- Adorable, charming, sweet, slightly delusional, long-limbed, ditzy, slightly airheaded, crazy, schitzophrenic, pale brown tabby she-cat with scattered white patches, cream paws, tufted ears, long claws, a long, fluffy tail, and bright, luminous, pupilless, but not blind, radiant turquouse eyes. She seems to have her own little world. Expecting Treeblaze's kits. Has had two litters so far. Treeblaze's mate. (Dove) Palewish- Small, fluffy, short-haired, adorable, sleek, long-limbed, nimble, quiet, yet curious, prudent, sage, serene, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with scattered pale silver and white tabby patches, a long, fluffy, spikey-furred, plumy tail, and intense, bright, luminous, glowing pale blue eyes. Mated to Rushcoyote. Expecting Rushcoyote's kits. Has had one litter so far. Diamondkit of Hidden Kit Adoption's mother. (Dove) Bramblevine- Quiet, observent, watchful she-cat with soft green eyes and brown tabby fur. Is expecting her first litter. Icepelt's mate. (Bird) Kits~ Icedream and Stonetail's kits~ Tinykit- Rather small white she-cat with a silvery-gray tail, pale gray flecks scattered through her pelt and frosty yellow eyes. Strong, underestimated and bossy. 0 moons old. Strongkit- Pale gray tom with white streaks on his pelt, a white tail tip and dark turquoise eyes. Wise, a dreamer and rather quiet. 0 moons old. Shatteredkit- Big dark gray tom with seemingly shattering black and white flecks scattered through his pelt and soul shattering, icy blue eyes. Feirce, protective and would do anything to save his loved ones. 0 moons old. (Aspen.) Forgottenkit- Black tom with dark gray, pale gray and white streaks and flecks scattered through his pelt, a silvery-gray tail tip with a white ring going around it and pale yellow eyes. He rarley speaks and acts mute. 0 moons old. (Aspen.) Creamlily and Bloodfur's Kits~ Expecting. Ivyfeather and Hawkwing's kits~ Whisperkit- Cute white she-kit with green eyes. Hawkwing and Ivyfeather's daughter. Featherkit's littermate. (Loudsplash/Mooneh) Featherkit-Adorable black she-cat with a feather shaped gray spot and amber eyes. Ivyfeather and Hawkwing's daughter. Whisperkit's littermate. (Loudsplash/Mooneh) Dustyrain and Treeblaze's Kits~ Expecting. Palewish and Rushcoyote's Kits~ Expecting. Bramblevine and Icepelt's Kits~ Expecting. Warriors In Training(Apprentices)~ Cedarpaw- Red-brown tom with dark tan streaks on his pelt, black tips to his fur on his legs and tail tip and very pale yellow eyes. Agressive, blood thirsty and hates to lose a fight. Redpaw and Daisypaw's littermate. Bloodfur and Creamlily's son. (Aspen) Daisypaw- Cream she-cat with black, dark tan and red-brown streaks and tips to her fur on her legs, belly, tail, muzzle and throat and light purple eyes. Bubbly, energetic and loves to play. Cedarpaw and Redpaw's littermate. Creamlily and Bloodfur's daughter. (Aspen.) Redpaw- Creamy red-brown tom with red-black legs and dark yellow eyes with a barley noticable purple tint. Daisypaw and Cedarpaw's littermate. A good liar, a great backstabber and he loves to trick other cats. Bloodfur and Creamlily's son. (Aspen) Elders~ None. RPG~ Normal Life~ Stonetail watched a kit that had been found in the forest being taken to Hidden Kit Adoption by Jaggedfang. The kit's name was Rosekit and she was two moons old. She was a beautiful she-kit. ''I wonder what she will be experimented on.... Stonetail thought. Rosekit glanced at Stonetail, sadness in her rose colored eyes. Stonetail sighed and mewed loudly, "Good luck." Aspen(Talk) 23:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fireclaw leaped onto the Flame Claw Rock. "All cats gather!" he yowled. The cats of the Flame Claw Rouges gathered around the large, flame colored, claw shaped rock. ... "Redpaw! Daisypaw! Cedarpaw!" the cats of the Flame Claw Rouges chanted. Aspen(Talk) 18:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stonetail was happy that Redpaw, Daisypaw or Cedarpaw went to Hidden Kit Adoption and also that he now had an apprentice, Redpaw. Aspen(Talk) 20:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rushcoyote glanced at Treeblaze. He loved the tom, but he loved Dustyrain. Not to mention that Rushcoyote was mated to Palewish. He sighed, knowing that Treeblaze will probably never love him. His mind wandered to his only daughter, Diamondkit. She had been taken to Hidden Kit Adoption a moon ago, and in another moon, he had heard that she would be tested on if she could be injected with different minerals and survive. He didn't want that to happen to his daughter. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Its Treeblaze, not Treeflare :) Stonetail silently walked over to Rushcoyote. "I have a plan." Stonetail whispered to the tom. Aspen(Talk) 00:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oops, thank you) Rushcoyote listened. "What is it?" he whispered back. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Np :) "We can save Diamondkit and my son, Stonekit. All we have to do is wait for some kits to be born, tell Fireclaw that they are weak, escort the kits to Hidden Kit Adoption and then take Diamondkit and Stonekit to a different Clan. You can escape with them and I will come back. I can tell Fireclaw that your dead." Stonetail explained. Aspen(Talk) 00:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small smile formed on Rushcoyote's face. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I promise that one day, I will get Palewish, Dustyrain and Treeblaze out of here. I know your secret about the last cat I named." Stonetail promised quietly. Aspen(Talk) 00:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperkit tackled Featherkit, they're fluffy fur covering the ground. They kind of resembled Yin and Yang. (BTW it's kinda funny because I was checking to see what I made they're pelt colors and when I saw it was black and white I was like "OH YEAH YIN AND YANG BABY!!!" lol) Ivyfeather watched the two kits. Hawkwing padded over and nuzzled her. (Mooneh, sig wont work for some weird reason :| ) ---- (Add in Sandyflower's description, Loudy) Stonetail stared into Rushcoyote's eyes. .... Icedream purred as she watched Featherkit and Whisperkit. Aspen(Talk) 00:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Palewish smiled at the kits, while Dustyrain seemed to be in her own little world. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (StoneXRush?) "I will help you. Whatever it takes." Stonetail vowed. Aspen(Talk) 01:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherkit and Whisperkit tackled Icedream. The she-kits smiled and batted at her ears. Just because they were young didn't mean they weren't strong. Ivyfeather looked at them for a moment, "Doesn't that remind me off..." She shook her head and turned away. (Mooneh) ---- (Do not make your characters tackle mine without asking. Also, Icedream is a f***ing queen. Those kits could hurt hers that are inside of her.) Stonetail felt something deep inside of him as he stared into the other tom's handsome eyes. What feeling is that? Maybe.....Love? Aspen(Talk) 23:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, Mooneh, I fell in <3 with Sandyflower I'm gonna roleplay her :) Sandyflower purred quietly to herself as she watched the kits play. Aspen(Talk) 00:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepely was talking to Bramblevine. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (His name is Icepelt :) Jaggedfang growled as he watched Icepelt and Bramblevine talking. He never liked them, or anyone in this Clan but Fireclaw for a matter of fact. Aspen(Talk) 00:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh whoops it's because I'm doing to things at once XD) Icepelt ignored Jaggedfang, but Bramblevine looked at him with scorching eyes. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol) Yet secretly, Jaggedfang was in love with Bramblevine. Once she and Icepelt became mates, he knew that he had no chance with her. Aspen(Talk) 00:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine turned her attention back to Icepelt, who looked excited. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Once Jaggedfang saw that she had turned away, he stared longingly at the beautiful she-cat. No chance...No chance at all, Jaggedfang. ''He thought to himself. Aspen(Talk) 00:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepelt continued talking, Bramblevine nodded and talked also. 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedfang's normally cold eyes softened slightly. Aspen(Talk) 01:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine laughed at something Icepelt said. '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- No chance....no chance....not at all.... ''the cold words echoed in Jaggedfang's mind. Jaggedfang growled as he walked, his paws where leading him, past Bramblevine and Icepelt, glaring at both of them as he passed. ''And you never will. Ever. Aspen(Talk) 01:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine and Icepelt entwined tails. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It is Icepelt) Jaggedfang turned around and glared into Bramblevine's eyes. She knew that he loved her. He told her as an apprentice. She didnt care. "Curse you. Both. May your kits become blind or deaf." Jaggedfang spat. Aspen(Talk) 00:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Geez sorry, I am multitasking between this and writing a story, I have a cat with the name Iceclaw, I just keep putting it down) Bramblevine narrowed her eyes at Jaggedfang Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I need to speak to you, Bramblevine." Jaggedfang growled and narrowed his eyes. Aspen(Talk) 01:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine went toward him "What, Jaggedfang?" she asked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedfang glanced at Icepelt. "Alone." he growled. Aspen(Talk) 04:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepelt shrugged "Fine with me" he mewed. And padded away. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 14:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why did you chose him over me?" Jaggedfang asked, hurt in his dark green eyes. Aspen(Talk) 15:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine stifled an eye roll "Why are you asking me this?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bramblevine :) "Because I love you. Still." Jaggedfang mewed calmly. "We've known eachother forever....then Icepelt comes in and you just forget me?" Jaggedfang's dark green eyes were sensear, yet filled with utter sadness. Aspen(Talk) 14:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Why do I keep doing that? DX) Bramblevine sighed "I know that, Jaggedfang, and I haven't forgotten you, it's just.. Hard to explain" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Its fine XD) "You seem to have....Sooner or later I'll just give up, but not now. Just remember this, I will never stop loving you. Ever. I promise you this." Jaggedfang mewed and walked away from Bramblevine, not looking back. He then glanced behind him, eyes filled with sadness and anger. He ran out of camp. Aspen(Talk) 21:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine flicked her tail, then shook her head. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedfang turned around and shot her a look that said "I love you, but you hurt me daily". He then turned back and ran off. Aspen(Talk) 22:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine looked away, a bit of anger in her eyes, then looked back I know you don't understand it, but please respect it 'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 22:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedfang stared at his paws, then shook his head. "If you dont want me, why do I want you? I want you because I have loved you forever...Who knows why you dont love me...." Jaggedfang muttered. Aspen(Talk) 22:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine sat down, then licked her paw. Her belly was rounded I am going to have kits... ''she thought 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedfang thought to Bramblevine's swollen belly... Shes having kits....his kits.... Jaggedfang sighed. Why couldnt she had loved him instead? Aspen(Talk) 22:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Iceclaw was taking a walk, looking around. Bramblevine sighed, she didn't like to hurt others. '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dustyrain continued to daydream in her world. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 22:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stonetail silently walked to the nursery to speak to Icedream. Aspen(Talk) 23:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine padded into the nursery Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So how are you?" Stonetail asked his linked mate. "Good...." Icedream mewed. "I think I love Rushcoyote..." Stonetail muttered to Icedream. Her eyes widened. Aspen(Talk) 23:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine layed in her nest. Her eyes closing. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But hes a tom....your a tom..." Icedream whispered back. "I know." Stonetail mewed. ... Jaggedfang silently walked back to camp and stared into the Birthers' den. Aspen(Talk) 23:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine's tail was curled, and she was asleep. Icepelt walked into camp. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedfang scented Icepelt. He didnt care if the tom saw him. Jaggedfang walked into the den and pressed his muzzle to Bramblevine's for 10 seconds then ran to the warriors' den. It was empty. All of the warriors where now maters, or toms without a birther or mate. Aspen(Talk) 23:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icepelt didn't see him, he was distracted. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jaggedfang licked the sweet taste off of his muzzle and purred quietly to himself. Aspen(Talk) 01:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine yawned. Waking up confused. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Jaggedfang kissed you..." Icedream whispered to Bramblevine so that only she could hear. Aspen(Talk) 01:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine bristled "When will he understand?" she growled in a whisper Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who knows...." Creamlily scoffed. Aspen(Talk) 01:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine sighed "Toms and their stubborness" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know....but he does truly love you, I'll give him that. Sadly, he will be Daisypaw's mate when shes older..." Creamlily sighed, sorry for her daughter and Jaggedfang. Aspen(Talk) 01:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine nodded "I know, but I'm having kits...." she mewed quietly then put her head on her paws. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know. I have one question. Do you love him at all?" Creamlily asked. Aspen(Talk) 22:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine asked "Jaggedfang? I used to, if I'm truthful, but.. The feeling just.. disappeared" she didn't say any more though. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icedream sighed. "The same with...Stonetail....he is going through a "I love Rushcoyote" phase..." Icedream muttered. Creamlily smiled. "Maybe he does really love him." Creamlily purred. Aspen(Talk) 22:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevines whiskers twitched, but she felt as though her belly was overgrown, and she felt like she had a large piece of prey. Which was a bit painful. She muttered to herself "I wonder when my kits are coming..." Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icedream's belly began to hurt. "I think mine are....coming now..." Icedream whispered. ... Eventually, Icedream had five kits. "What do you want to name them?" Icedream asked Stonetail. "I dont know...maybe for the little one, Tinykit?" Stonetail mewed. "Sounds good...and for the pale gray tom, Strongkit?" Icedream mewed. Stonetail nodded. He could tell that Icedream wanted this tom to stay here. "Want to name the last two, Creamlily?" Icedream asked her best friend. "Shatteredkit, for the big tom and Forgottenkit for the black tom?" Creamlily seggested. Stonetail nodded. "Perfect." Aspen(Talk) 22:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine looked at the new kits "They're beautiful Icedream" she mewed, there was another pang in her stomach Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Icedream purred. Fireclaw entered the Birthers' den. His eyes had an odd look of approval in them. "Speak." Fireclaw growled to the kits. Tinykit's eyes opened and she rolled onto her back. "Hi!" Tinykit exclaimed. Fireclaw purred. "She will be mine when shes a birther and apprentice..." Fireclaw purred. "The black tom and the pale gray tom will go....The she-kit and the big tom will stay..." Fireclaw mewed. Aspen(Talk) 23:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine didn't say anything, another pang from her stomach made her twitch her tail. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What are their names?" Fireclaw asked. "The she-kit is Tinykit, the black tom is Forgottenkit, the pale gray tom is Strongkit and the big tom is Shatteredkit." Icedream mewed. "Hm....good names." Fireclaw mewed then left the den. "Poor Tinykit..." Creamlily muttered. Aspen(Talk) 23:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine looked at Creamlily with a little bit of confusion in her eyes. There was another pang in her belly, and she flinched. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She has to be Fireclaw's mate later on..." Creamlily mewed quietly... Aspen(Talk) 23:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- When can Bramblevine have her kits?) "Oh..." Bramblevine looked sad, she put her head back on her paws. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Anytime but I seggest after the other birthers because she seems to be the most newly pregnant one :) Tinykit stood up and began to chase her tail, purring happily. Shatteredkit slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He groomed his messy fur. Forgottenkit just sat there, staring blankly around him. Strongkit was still suckling. Aspen(Talk) 01:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay :P) Bramblevine watched Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They leave when they are two moons old...." Icedream mewed, tears in her eyes. Stonetail wrapped his tail comforingly around Icedream's back. Aspen(Talk) 22:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine looked at Icedream sadly, then wrapped her tail around her stomach. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 02:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fireclaw normally takes at least one kit away. He didnt take any of mine last time, but this time, I'm sure he will." Creamlily mewed quietly to Bramblevine. Aspen(Talk) 03:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramblevine sighed "I know.. But I have a bad feeling about a lot of stuff" she looked at outside the den as she mewed Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 04:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Want Fireclaw to take any kits of Bramblevine's? You can roleplay them in Hidden Kit Adoption :) Creamlily nodded, her eyes longing as she stared outside of the dark den and into the sunlight. Aspen(Talk) 22:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:RPG Category:Evil Category:Rouge